It begins with a letter
by Sesshomaru-is-my-master
Summary: this is my first fan fiction well the title says it all. Serena writes a letter to Darien.
1. the letter

"It Begins With a Letter"  
  
Chapter one "The Letter"  
  
Dearest Darien,  
I know that we are not the best of friends. And, we fight all the time, but I think it is high time that we stop acting childish. The reason for this is that through out all of our fighting and bickering I have slowly fallen in love with you.  
  
With all my love in my heart,  
Your admirer  
  
Serena read it over two more times. Then placed it into envelope and wrote Darien on the front.  
  
This is the end of this chapter.  
  
Serena: I cannot wait to see the look on his face.  
  
Well you will just have to wait and see wont you. 


	2. At the Arcade

Chapter Two: The Arcade  
I do not own sailor moon even though I wish I did **PLEASE REVEIW** and let me know what you think about it and things that would be good to added to the story. I am always welcome to peoples ideas.

* * *

At the arcade I sat down and ordered a vanilla shake. As I drank it I saw the one who owns my heart enter the arcade. I got up and headed to the door.  
  
"Thanks for the shake Andrew see you tomorrow ok? Bye Darien see ya around sometime." I said with a beautiful smile on my face.

* * *

"What's gotten into her all of a sudden?" Darien asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
"I don't know. But there is a letter in the booth next to the one she was sitting in and it is addressed to you. Here Darien." Andrew said as he handed it to a very stunned Darien.  
  
"What someone wrote me a letter? Ha ha very funny Andrew." Darien said while taking the letter and put it in his pocket to read later in privet.  
  
"No, joke man it was just sitting there. Who do you think wrote it? And why do you think Serena left so fast when she saw you?" Andrew asked while wiping down the counters

* * *

Meanwhile at Darien's apartment  
  
"I thought I would never get Andrew to shut up and leave me alone about the letter and who wrote it." Darien said to himself as he sat down on his kitchen barstool and pulled out the letter "Might as well read this."  
  
Dearest Darien,  
I know that we are not the best of friends. And, we fight all the time, but I think it is high time that we stop acting childish. The reason for this is that through out all of our fighting and bickering I have slowly fallen in love with you.  
  
With all my love in my heart,  
Your admirer  
  
After reading the letter, he smiled to himself. 'I wonder who wrote this' he thought sarcastically. He read it over again to make sheer he did not miss anything.

* * *

(in the arcade)  
  
He entered the arcade he saw Serena sitting at the counter, wearing a mid thigh, spaghetti strap, V-neck pink dress with red roses embroidered on it along the bottom of it. He stood there staring at the angel sitting there in front of him. He shook his head and walked up to the stool next to her and sat down.  
  
"Hello Meatball head. Hi, Andrew what is going on anything new?" Darien asked Andrew  
  
"Hey Darien, nothing much is going on and nothing new. How about you anything new with you? Andrew asked with a small smile.  
  
"Nope, nothing new here. Here read this and tell me who you think wrote it cause I just can't seem to figure it out." Darien said sarcastically with a smirk while handing the letter to Andrew. Then he turned to Serena and asked "Hey meatball head why did you leave so fast earlier what was the rush?"  
  
"Oh I had to get to Rei's to study but we finished early today seeing that it is Friday." Serena said while spinning on the stool. 'I hope he doesn't figure out that it was me that wrote the letter' she thought while spinning some more, all the while not showing her nerves ness on her face.

* * *

That is it for now I would also like to thank for their reviews: Endy's Girl, Emmastarz, and MoonPrincess568 thank you so much for your reveiws. I feel so loved 


	3. AN

**A/N**

I am sorry to say I have a writer's block but if anyone could give me any help I would be thankful.


	4. Another Authors Note

Another Authors not

I have an idea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(light bulb lights up) I am working on chapter 3 as I type in my head of course. Lol. ( smiles and laughs histaricly)


End file.
